Conventionally, there is known a technique of displaying virtual information so as to be superimposed over an image obtained by imaging a subject (imaging target) in the real world.
For example, there is known a technique of identifying an imaging target on the basis of the position and the angle of a terminal device, and displaying virtual information which has been previously associated with the imaging target so as to be superimposed over an image of the imaging target.
However, since the association relationship between an imaging target and virtual information is previously fixed in the conventional technique, there has been no system capable of, for example, freely registering association data obtained by associating an image of an imaging target with virtual information while imaging various imaging targets. Therefore, the convenience of a user is disadvantageously low.